User blog:PeggehSchuyler/Here read this
A cold wind stirred the night air. It passed over a strange land area that would one day be home to many. The area seemed divided into six different habitats. Although it was mostly forest land, there were many different things about these habitats. One was marshland. Frogs and lizards were everywhere. The marsh was very deep and the temperature sweltering. Flies buzzed around everywhere in the heat and the trees had large trunks and the roots were spread out, creating little hollows between the trunk and the ground. The next was hills, with fox burrows and heather bushes and some stones for resting in the sun on. The area had a little dip between two hills, in which a stream ran through. Then came the next land. It had tall trees so closely packed that not a bit of sunshine could be seen. Obviously, that place was very dark and had very little shrubs and ground plants. It wasn’t ideal for a cat but was for prey. But this territory also held secrets, like the marsh and the hills. Between a cluster of trees, wonderfully hidden in the grass, was a burrow. But it did not belong to a badger or a fox. It did not belong to anyone. It was a tunnel. When followed for a little, it opened up into secret underground caves. The land across from this was strange. It had trees and shrubs that were not thick at all but still made a forest. Slowly, this forest thinned until it was just sandy ground. The prey would run into the light, looking for the warm sun or the cool breeze. Little did they know the land opened up into a gorge. The land next to that was a very thick forest, with shrubs and trees and all sorts of plants and prey. It was very jungle-like but was simply a forest that appeared to have been all crammed together. Brambles and thorns lay waiting everywhere. The last territory had some forest, but was covered in rivers, creeks, and streams, and in the corner had nothing other but an ocean. The ocean had a sandy beach that slowly crept into grass. The place was covered on three sides by strong rock and had to be climbed in a specific spot for one to enter. Two palm trees graced this hollow and there were openings in the rock. In the middle, between the thick forest and the hills, was a place with short grass. It was surrounded by six trees, each pointing in the direction of a territory and, in between the trees, there was long grass. It was well hidden and very safe. So, when the six siblings arrived, they were astonished. They all were very different and had adaptions for different places. “Oh!” said Reedpelt, running forward to stand in the clearing and sniffing the air. “There’s a marshland!” Reedpelt had a sleek side, webbed paws, and strong back legs. She had a taste for frog and lizard and would prefer the marsh above all. “Reedpelt, we don’t have webbed paws, like you,” Gorgeflight teased her sister. She flicked her tail back towards the gorge and claimed the gorge was the right place, for Gorgeflight had powerful hind legs and long, curved claws. She was lightweight and loved high places. Ripplefur laughed, “Obviously not! You couldn’t possibly think that!” He had also a sleek pelt that was glossy from licking, ready paws with a firm grip, and all four of his legs were powerful. “Clearly, we are adapted for the sea, the fish, and the sandy beaches!” Heatherfern twitched her whiskers amusedly. “Oh, Ripplefur.” she sighed. She was the smallest of the six, the fastest, and maybe the least best at fighting. She had long limbs and a light colored pelt that did well in the sun. “When will the three of you stop joking? Do you not see the hillside, gloriously awaiting us?” Cavewhisker gave her a funny look. “Do you not hear the cavern and dark forest calling your name? How do none of you hear it?” He, so unlike his sister Heatherfern, had a dark pelt and big pupils. He was keeping his head lowered and his gaze in the ground, since the sun hurt his eyes. “Honestly,” said Lightningheart, glaring at the five. “You cats have no sense!” he shook his head. “The thick forest, guys! Cavewhisker, tell me you miss-spoke!” He had soft paws made for stalking prey, a muscular build for pushing aside the plants, and good ears, for hearing any noise. But Cavewhisker did not. Cavewhisker replied sourly, “Tell me you aren’t serious!” They sat for quite some time, staring at each other, ready to burst out laughing at the joke that no one made. Then, realizing that was because no one was joking, they jumped to their paws and each ran off to their own territory. Later, after the cats had settled, they named the places after themselves. The hills became HeatherClan, the gorge GorgeClan, the thick forest LightningClan, and so forth. They decided the hollow would be called Six Trees and would be their meeting where they met in peace every full moon. THIS IS FAN-FICTION! I CLAIM NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS AND THE LAND AND STUFF!!! The grammar and spelling is probably horrible and yes my vocab is sixth-grade level because I'm a sixth-grader. Deal with it :D Category:Blog posts